Листа втрачено!
by rosava
Summary: Що як Петунія ніколи не знаходила листа від Дамблдора? Що вона зробить з невідомим малюком, якого залишили в неї на порозі? Альтернативна історія, охоплює перший рік Гоґвортсу. Розумний!Гаррі. Добра!Петунія. Ментор!Снейп
1. Пролог

**Пролог**

— Ти певен, що залишати Гаррі з ними — хороша ідея, Албусе? — кивнула у бік будинку номер 4 на вулиці Прівіт-драйв Макґонеґел. — Я спостерігала за ними весь день. Ці маґли одні з найгірших людей, яких я тільки бачила. Взяти хоча б чоловіка: його пихатість ще більша за його велитенський живіт.

— Моя люба Мінерво, хлопчик буде в безпеці зі своїми родичами. Не хвилюйся, я залишу листа, в якому все пояснено. Що б ти не казала, ніхто не зміг би лишитися байдужим до Гаррі, прочитавши його. Тим паче в Дурслі мають сина його віку. Вони неодмінно подружаться. Тільки уяви, як це чудово, що Гаррі матиме брата.

Макґонеґел із сумнівом похитала головою, але вирушила вслід за директором школи чарів та чаклунства. Якщо Албус щось вирішив, його нізащо не переконаєш.

Ніч стояла на диво тепла, і хлопчик у кошику мирно спав, закутаний до носа у ковдрочку. Принаймні так думали дорослі.

Пронизливий крик його мами досі стояв у нього у вухах. Він розумів, що сталося щось погане, щось дуже-дуже погане. Чорне чудовисько засвітило свою паличку — але не веселими вогниками, як це робили його батьки, а моторошним зеленим світлом. Гаррі заплакав, та мама не підійшла і не взяла його на руки. Вона лежала на підлозі непорушна.

Вона заснула? Чому вона не прокинеться і не прожене Чорне чудовисько? У всіх книжках, які йому читали на ніч, чудовисько завжди перемагали батьки. Гаррі стало по-справжньому страшно. Він не хотів опинитися в шлунку почвари.

Чудовисько схилилося в нього над ліжком. Схлипуючи, хлопчик заплющив очі, щоб не бачити його блідого обличчя. А потім те щось повторилося. Гаррі злетів у повітря і вдарився о край заслонки. Лоб болів так, що аж в голові паморочилося. Але Чудовисько до нього на підходило. Як і мама чи тато. Він лишився сам, і ніхто не чув його плачу.

Світало. Мінерва провела рукою по волоссю Гаррі. З його обличчя вже спали червоні набряки після огляду й зіль Поппі, але за малюком слід було ще поспостерігати, перш ніж віддавати в нову родину. А що як йому стане погано, а маґли не знатимуть, що робити? Вона почувалася жахливо, лишаючи Гаррі самого з незнайомими і явно не найдобрішими людьми. Боже правий, та він втратив своїх батьків лише минулої ночі! Як директор міг так просто повернутися до справ, їй було геть невтямки.

Макґонеґел востаннє поправила листа, сподіваючись, що, як і казав Албус, він розтопить серце маґлів. Час було йти.

— Бувай, Гаррі, — промовила вона. — Я скоро до тебе навідаюся, обіцяю. Бережи себе, янголятку.

Хлопчик крізь напіврозплющені спостерігав, як його тітка Мінні розчинилася в повітрі. Він хотів, щоб вона нікуди не йшла, але сьогодні дорослі чомусь не бажали його слухати. Розчарований у цьому світі й засмучений Гаррі Поттер заридав на весь голос і викинув папірець, що лежав у його кошику, геть.

Вітер підхопив конверт і поніс його вниз вулицею Прівіт-драйв.

У будинку номер 4 ввімкнулося світло.


	2. День, коли Гаррі став Поттером

**Розділ 1. День, коли Гаррі став Поттером**

— Ви чарівник, містере Поттере.

— Ви жартуєте, так?

Але на листі, запечатаному воском, чітко мовилося:

 _Адресат: Гоґвортс Школа чарів та чаклунства_

 _Адресант: Гаррі Поттер (у маґґлівському світі Гаррі Еванс)_

Кокворт, Прядильний проспект, 18, кімната на горищі

Літери сформувалися в слово "НІ".

Гаррі більше не міг заперечувати, що магія не існує.

От лайно.

/*/*/*

Про те, що його всиновили, Гаррі дізнався в другому класі. Йому було сім, і він не міг повірити, що це відбувається саме з ним. Так, він часто не слухався вчителя і капостив разом із Дадлі, тримаючи десь на задвірках думок той факт, що погані хлопчики завжди отримують по заслузі. Та чи справедливим було покарання зробити з його мами не його маму? Як виявилося, жорстока відплата ще чекала на свій час.

У всьому, звісно ж, був винен Дадлі. Провівши осінні канікули у тітоньки Мардж, він понахапався від неї дошкульних слів, які вона не соромилася вживати щодо кожного, хто не входив до кола її улюбленців. "П'яниці! Нероби! Злодюжки! Наркомани! А дівка, певно, ще й хвойда!" — та ще багато чого почув Даддерс про біологічних батьків Гаррі, які кинули його однієї ночі на порозі в Дурслів.

Дадлі, прагнучи захоплення своїх однокласників, пішов шляхом найменшого спротиву — приниженням інших. Не минуло й двох уроків, як про всиновлення Гаррі говорив весь клас, а до кінця занять про це знала ціла школа.

Хлопець спробував заперечувати, та що більше він про це думав, все більше сумнівався у своїй правоті. Він не був схожим ні на Вернона, ні на Петунію. Він ніколи над цим не замислювався раніше, але між його днем надходженням і днем народженням Дадлі було не більше двох місяців. Гаррі був тільки у початковій школі, та навіть він знав, що для того, щоб народити дитину, потрібно цілих 9 місяців.

— Мамо, мене справді... всиновили?

Петунія ледь не впустила наполовину випитий чай, коли почула питання.

— Звідки?.. — тільки й спромоглася вона.

— Тітка Мардж сказала Дадлі, а він — мені, що мої батьки були безвідповідальними алкоголіками — або наркоманами — і залишили мене на порозі першого-ліпшого будинку.

— Дадлі, паршивцю! — скрикнула Петунія, ладна влаштувати йому сім кіл пекла. Але Дадлі поїхав з батьком до друзів і не з'явиться аж до вечора. А от її інший син... Жінко накрило хвилею неминучого жаху. Він знатиме, що всиновлений, навіть якщо вона це заперечуватиме. Що вона має йому сказати?

— Гаррі, сонечко... Це...

Петунія почула плач. Дадлі був ще тією капризулею і досі будив її серед ночі. Вона увімкнула світло й автоматично почовгала до кімнати сина. На її превилекий подив, він спав, прицмокуючи. Жінка скривилася, виймаючи його пальця з рота.

Плач із чіткою ясністю продовжував лунати. Хто виводить на прогулянку малюка о такій порі — і саме під її дім? Він же всіх перебудить! Якщо це Мері зі своїм вишкребком, то вона їй влаштує! Петунія натягла халат, скрутила біляве волосся в дульку і з почуттям праведного гніву штовхнула парадні двері.

Почувся стук, наче вони чимось підпиралися з того боку. Петунія натиснула на ручку сильніше й відсунула предмет. Чого вона не очікувала побачити, то це великі зелені, як два смарагда, очі.

Зелені очі були спадковою рисою в родині Евансів. Вони були в її покійних тата і діда, а також в молодшої сестри, яка зникла у світі чародіїв. Вона завжди заздрила їй — і це почалося геть не тоді, коли брудний хлопчисько сказав Лілі, що вона відьма. У родині вона була єдиною білою вороною з карими очима та білявим волоссям. Завагітнівши, Петунія сподівалася, що принаймні її син успадкує сімейну ознаку Евансів, але й тут на неї чекало розчарування. Дадлі виявився точнісінькою копією свого батька. Не те щоб через це вона любила його менше. Та тайкома вона мріяла про другу дитину — її дитину— яка хоч трохи нагадувала б Евансів.

І ось прямо перед нею, наче відповідь на її молитви, з'явилося це дитя — з воронячим, як у її матері, волоссям і чисто-зеленими очима, як у її батька та кузенів. Воно мало б бути її — ні, воно **має** бути її — і хай вдавиться Лілі своєю магією!

Петунія підняла хлопчика на руки і заспокійливо залюлюкала. Бідолаха геть тремтів від страху. Він втисся обличчям в її плече, не маючи наміру покидати бажаний захист, в якому йому відмовили попередні дорослі.

За деякий час хлопчик зовсім затих. Придивившись до ковдрочки, в яку він був загорнутий, Петунія помітила іменну вишивку.

— Ти Гаррі, так?

Дитина вперше несміливо їй усміхнулася.

— Аллі. Я Аллі.

— Такий малий, а вже розумник.

Петунія поцілувала його в щічку, чим заслужила дзенькітливий сміх. Який же милий! І, здається, вона йому теж сподобалася. Отже, лишалося тільки вмовити Вернона.

О, з цим вона впорається.

/*/*/*

— Я не поїду.

— Перепрошую, містере Поттере?— Макґонеґел не вірила своїм вухам.

— Я Еванс,— похмуро виправив її Гаррі.— І я не збираюся витрачати свій час і гроші, щоб вивчити пару фокусів.

— Пару фокусів?!

Кров відійшла від обличчя жінки, її подих став уривчастим, наче їй було важко дихати. Хлопець одразу нашорошився. У такому віці легко вхопити інфаркт. Швидка й доїхати не встигне, а жінка вже відійде на той світ. У відьом хоча б така ж біологічна система, що і у звичайних людей? Це схвилювало його значно більше, ніж повідомлення про існування школи чарів.

На його щастя, жінка себе опанувала і відновила нормальний колір обличчя. Це був не перший її учень, вихований маґлами. Хоча здебільшого діти сприймали новину позитивно, мусила визнати вона.

— Я розумію, що це непросте рішення. Ви 10 років прожили у світі без магії. Пропоную вам наступне: ми дочекаємося, коли повернеться ваша названа мати, і разом про це поговоримо.

— До чого тут моя мама? — одразу наїжачився Гаррі. Він не хотів турбувати її такими нісенітницями, особливо тоді, коли в них і без того клопотів вистачало.

Хлопець пригадував, що викинув першого листа з Гоґвортсу у смітник, щойно забачив ім'я адресата. Частково тому, що вважав його чиїмось жартом. Частково тому, що боявся, що магія справді існує. Йому довгий час вдавалося ігнорувати маленькі дрібнички, які незбагненним чином траплялися довкола нього. Навіть коли він почув на шкільній екскурсії в лондонський зоопарк, як розмовляють змії, то списав це на багату уяву. Хоча до тераріуму більше ніколи не заходив. Про всяк випадок.

Гаррі понад усе хотів бути нормальним. Мамі не потрібні були додаткові проблеми. Він і так вже чимало їх для неї створив. Хто б міг подумати, що вони пошлють по нього заступницю директора?

— Як це до чого? Петунія Еванс була сестрою вашої покійної матері. Авжеж, вона зможе зрозуміти, наскільки важливо для юного чаклуна навчання у відповідній інституції, містере Поттере.

— Що? Моя біологічна мати була сестрою мами і відьмою?

Гаррі не знав, як йому реагувати. Радіти, що вони з мамою все ж кровні родичі? Вимагати відповіді, від чого померла його справжня мати і де тоді його батько? А може, чаклуни як зозулі — і підкидають своїх дітей нормальним людям?

Спостерігаючи за питаннями, які висвічувалися на обличчі хлопця великими літерами, Мінерва не могла не спитати:

— Хіба Дамблдор не пояснив усе в листі для Дурслів, який ми лишили разом з вами у кошику?

— В якому ще листі?


End file.
